Perfect
by ZizzyBelle
Summary: Gabriella Montez is perfect; she’s got a full scholarship to Harvard, the best friends in the world and a loving boyfriend. Nothing can go wrong in her world, can it? What happens when two becomes three?
1. Life

**Heya, okay, I've had this idea floating around for a while now and decide to write it down. This is only a test chapter, if I get less than about 10 reviews I don't think I'll carry on. If you enjoy reading it then please review.**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is perfect; she's got a full scholarship to Harvard, the best friends in the world and a loving boyfriend. Nothing can go wrong in her world, can it? What happens when two becomes three?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Gabriella Montez looked up just in time to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy of eighteen walk through the door.

"Are you still studying?" The boy asked, horror written all over his face. "We're graduating in three days, there are no more exams!" Troy Bolton flopped down beside Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, lunkhead, I am not studying." Said Gabriella, hitting Troy over the head with the book she had been reading.

Troy looked at the offending book and screwed his face up as though he was in extreme pain. "Advanced Antomy?"

"Anatomy, thicko" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend of two years.

"Oh, like the stars and stuff."

"No, that's Astronomy, anatomy is the body. Dumbass."

"My name's Troy, just in case you'd forgotten." Stated her boyfriend, grinning his heart stopping grin. "Why are you reading it anyway? You already got in to Harvard, didn't you?" A look of horror suddenly crept across Troy's face. "You're not reading that for fun are you?"

Gabriella sighed, she every inch of her boyfriend but sometimes she didn't like him very much. He could be the sweetest boy on earth when he wanted to but he could also live up to Taylor's, Gabriella's best friend, nickname for him; Lunkhead Basketball Boy. He was spontaneous and romantic when he wanted to be, like that time just last winter…

_"Where are we going Troy?" Gabriella giggled, trying to take off the blindfold securely fastened around her eyes._

_"Not telling, but if you take that blindfold off you'll ruin the surprise." Troy said in a quiet yet firm voice._

_"Does it have something to do with my birthday?" Asked Gabriella, cheekily. _

_"Maybe" Troy answered, giving nothing away. _

_"Ohh please, you know I'm no good with surprises." Moaned Gabriella, sticking her bottom lip out as far as it would go._

_"Put that lip away. I could dive off it, and plus you look like a three year old." Scolded Troy. "Now just sit tight, we'll be there in about ten minutes." _

_Around ten minutes later, although it felt like a lot longer to Gabriella, she felt the motion of the car stop. "Are we here?" She asked timidly._

_"No, we're stopped at a red light. Now quit with the questions or I'm going to dump you in the nearest lake." Said Troy._

_Gabriella knew he was joking, he loved a joke, did Troy._

_"Sorry" Gabriella said in a voice that dripped with innocence._

_"That's okay, sweetie. I'm just concentrating on where I'm going. Now, if you're good I'll even buy you an ice-cream" Troy teased._

_"I'm eighteen Troy! Not three." Pouted Gabriella_

_"Then act like it" Said Troy, although he softened his words with a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Eyes on the road" Gabriella chastised._

_"We're here now anyway" Said Troy._

_Gabriella felt the car come to a stop and reached up for the strip of cloth that smothered her eyes but felt Troy's gentle hand pushing her own away. "Not yet." _

_As the door to the car opened Gabriella smelt salt, so they were near the sea. Gabriella loved the sea._

_"You can take the blindfold off now" Whispered Troy from somewhere behind Gabriella._

_Gabriella removed the blindfold from her eyes and gasped at the scene that lay before her. She was on a cliff that overlooked the sea, the sun was setting and there was the hum of crickets in the air. Everything was perfect. The cliff was about 20 foot above the sea and Gabriella could see a path leading down towards the beach. On the beach a blanket was on the sand with what looked like a picnic lay upon it. _

_"How…" The question died away on Gabriella's lips and she did the only thing that seemed sensible. She leaned up and kissed Troy softly on the lips. "Thank you" She whispered against the soft lips._

_Troy pulled away and led Gabriella down the path towards the beach. And from then on they'd had a perfect evening. It was cold but Troy lit a fire and they cuddled close. It did not rain once._

"Troy, it's a good job I love you." Gabriella sighed, putting the book down and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know and I love you too, more than anything in the world." Troy whispered before leaning down and kissing his girlfriend. Pretty soon the kiss turned into a heated make out session. Clothes were shed and one thing led to another. All I will say is that it's a good job Mrs Montez was away on a business trip.

"Hey honey! How are you doing?" Came a very high pitched squeal from the other end of the cell phone Gabriella Montez was holding on to.

"Errm, Sharpay we saw each other just two hours ago at the mall. I'm about the same as I was then!" Gabriella snapped she'd just been getting to the good bit in Twilight. It had been a month since Gabriella and the rest of the gang had graduated, she was just starting to enjoy the summer.

"Okay, what you reading?" Sharpay asked, she knew that Gabriella was always snappy if you interrupted her whilst she was reading.

"Twilight."Gabriella replied.

"Again?" Sharpay squealed, "This must be the fifteenth time you've read that book."

"Seventeenth actually, anyway it's an awesome book." Gabriella defended herself.

"As awesome as Harry Potter?" Sharpay teased, the rest of the gang never quite got Gabriella's obsession with the world of Harry Potter. No matter how many times Gabriella tried to explain.

"Oh go file your nails or something" Snapped Gabriella.

"Shut up, nerd" Sharpay snapped back.

"Plastic" Gabriella shouted.

"Geek" Sharpay retorted.

"Cold, hard, shiny plastic" Gabriella was yelling by now.

"Okay, I give in, you're the biggest bitch." Said Sharpay, her tone softening.

"Thank you" Said Gabriella obviously satisfied. "Was there a reason you disturbed me or were you just being annoying?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me and the gang and Fran's diner for some food. The rest of the gang are already here, bar Troy."

"You mean we've just had a bitch fight whilst you're sat in a diner full of people?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Gabriella shook her head in amazement, "Do you feel no shame, woman?"

"I don't think so." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella sighed, "I'll call Troy and tell him to pick me up on the way. See you in fifteen."

Gabriella cut the call to Sharpay and immediately phoned Troy, when it was clear he would pick her up she sat back and started to think about her friends. There was Sharpay; she was a new addition to the gang. Sharpay had always had a reputation for being a man stealing ice princess but in recent months she'd begun to change. She was a lot less bitchy nowadays and she'd even started to be nice to people she didn't know; now that was unheard of! There had been a slight hitch in the plan when Sharpay had fallen in love with Taylor's boyfriend, Chad. It had turned out that Chad was in love with Sharpay too and Taylor was in love with Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother. The love square had been resolved after many tears and a lot of bitching.

Taylor, Gabriella's closest girl friend was an extremely intelligent African-American girl who would be accompanying Gabriella to Harvard to study Law. She was always up for a laugh but also possessed a very serious side and was often known to get into debates about music or politics with her current boyfriend, Ryan Evans. There was a slight problem however, due to the fact that Ryan was off to Julliard next fall.

Gabriella's thought then turned to Chad Danforth, the best friend a girl could wish for. He goofed off a lot and wouldn't stop arguing with his girlfriend, Sharpay but underneath that all he was one of the nicest people Gabriella had ever met.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella went to answer it, smiling when she saw the figure on the other side. She had the best friends in the world and a loving boyfriend, nothing could go wrong. Could it?

"Hey baby." Said Troy, slipping his arms around Gabriella's waist as she answered the door. "How are you?"

"Okay, I was a bit sick this morning. I must have some sort of bug" Gabriella said as she climbed in the car.

"Are you sure you want to come out?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella said, pushing away a nagging doubt that there was more to it than a simple tummy bug.

**Okay, there's the first chapter. Not exactly action packed but there's more to come if you keep reading! So review people! Izzy xx**


	2. Revenge

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: Nil, Nada, NOTHING!!**

"Hey? Gabriella?" Chad asked, throwing a pen at Gabriella who was engrossed in Breaking Dawn.

"Hmm?" Murmured Gabriella, not looking up from her book.

"What's this, then?" Chad asked, holding an object up for the other people in the room to see.

"What's what?" Gabriella still didn't look up from her book.

"Well it says on the front 'Property Of Gabriella Montez, Keep Out'" Chad said with a smirk. He knew full well what he was holding and he also knew the reaction it would receive.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DIARY??" Gabriella dropped Breaking Dawn and it landed on Troy's foot.

"Oww, that book has about a million pages. That's brutal." Troy complained hopping up and down on one foot.

Gabriella stood over Chad, her eyes dark with anger. How dare he? That was private, he had no right to be snooping through her draws, hang on, that was a point.

"What the hell were you doing in my underwear draw anyway?" Gabriella fumed.

"I was looking for your teletubbies pants" Chad said, smiling innocently.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay, how dare she tell Chad about her teletubbies pants. They were her business, nobody else's.

"Sharpay, you better start running before I chase after you with a BASEBALL BAT!" Gabriella screamed the last two words, momentarily forgetting about her diary in the hands of a criminal mastermind.

Chad flicked through the diary and found a couple of pages that were loose, slipping them out of the book he slipped them in his bag, grinning at Troy as he did so.

"Revenge is sweet" he whispered, Sharpay and Gabriella were too busy yelling at each other to notice anything else that was going on in the room.

"Revenge for what?" Troy asked, looking confused.

"Do you remember that time last year?" When Troy continued to look confused Chad continued "With the televisions?"

Troy's face went red at the memory, "Oh, yeah"

_The sun was shining and Chad was snoozing. _

_"Mr Danforth?" A voice rang through Chad's dream haze. Who was this pulling him away from the beach? The beach where he and Sharpay were alone…_

_"Mr Danforth, if you'd please answer my question." _

_Chad looked up quickly, so he was in maths, right then, think of a number. "Errm, 42?" _

_The class laughed and Chad blushed._

_"I was calling attendance, Mr Danforth." _

_"Oh, sorry Sir, here Sir." _

_"Thank you for returning to Planet Earth, I trust your flight wasn't to bumpy." _

_Chad scowled at the middle aged man in front of him. He's always hated Maths, returning his head to his desk he drifted off again… _

_"If I could have your attention please, there is an important announcement from the principal appearing on all television screens in approximately five minutes." _

_Chad jerked awake and looked at the clock. 12.10, so it was lunchtime. Looking around he noticed that the whole senior class was gone. He made his way to the theatre where the seniors normally ate lunch._

_"Hey Dud, did you hear the announcement a few minutes ago?" Troy asked, slapping Chad on the back._

_"Yeah, it woke me up man. Where are the girls?" Gabriella and Sharpay were missing._

_"Something to do with the Decathlon and the Drama Group." Troy said, shaking his head. He didn't even pretend to understand. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could just have five minutes of your time to show a very special video made by the President of the Drama Group and this years Valedictorian." Principal Matsui appeared on screen._

_The screen went blank and then a slide came up saying; Exam Tips, know your stuff!_

_"What?" Chad asked._

_"Dunno, shut up." Said Troy, watching intently. _

_And then the screen burst into colour, Gabriella and Sharpay in the middle smiling broadly._

_"Hey all seniors, welcome to our five minute program on how to do your best in the exams, please listen up and keep your eyes peeled." Gabriella smiled._

_"First off; Don't get overheated. Make sure you keep cool. Here's an example of what not to do."Sharpay grinned._

_The screen disappeared to be replaced by a picture of Chad sweating profusely after basketball class, walking into a lesson. The speech bubble said; "I'm so hot, but the thing is….I SMELL" _

_"Secondly; Get plenty of sleep. Otherwise you'll end up like this." Gabriella said._

_A picture of Troy asleep on a desk appeared, his thumb was in his mouth and he was dribbling slightly. The dream bubble coming out of his mouth said; "I've lost my teddy." _

_"Thirdly, REVISE!! Don't leave it too the last minute."_

_Another picture of Troy came up; it had obviously been taken without consent as it contained him trying to read two books at once, Chemistry and English. Troy's hair more resembled Chad's afro than his usual shiny blond mop._

_"Nice hair man, you look like that scientist dude." Chad clapped Troy on the back, chuckling. _

_"Einstein?" A braniac asked, leaning towards Troy._

_"I suppose" Said Troy, he had no idea who the kid was talking about._

_"Finally, when the exams are over take time to relax. However don't take it too far or this may happen.." Gabriella trailed off as a picture once more appeared on the screen._

_Troy and Chad looked at each other, fear pumping around their veins. It couldn't be… Could it? And then their worst fears were confirmed. On the screen appeared a picture of Troy and Chad asleep at a party, Chad was dribbling and Troy was sucking his thumb. They had their arms around each other and they were clearly in a deep sleep. _

_"Gabriella, I'm going to kill you…." _

_"Sharpay, I'm going to break your hair straighteners." _

Chad and Troy both blushed deeply at the memory, they'd had grief at school about it for weeks, people coming up to them and asking them if they had their teddy bears with them for nap time.

"What are you two up to?" Asked Gabriella who'd made up with Sharpay and had turned her attention to the boys.

"Nothing, baby" Troy said, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

**********

The next morning, Gabriella woke up feeling queasy and rushed to the bathroom.

"You alright honey?" Called Maria up the stairs.

"Mhmm" Gabriella mumbled, she could not speak.

"Oh honey, what's up?" Maria walked into the bathroom to see Gabriella hunched over the toilet bowl.

"Nothing, I must have eaten something bad yesterday" Gabriella mumbled, "I'm gonna get in the shower."

Gabriella felt slightly better after a long hot shower and picked out a plain but nice outfit for her day out with the girls. Baggy blue jeans and a Harvard sweater.

"Hey Gabsy," Sharpay greeted her friend with a mixture of concern and fear, "You look a bit pale, babe"

"I'm okay, I've just been a little sick. I'll be fine once I get some food inside me." Gabriella had a sudden, unexplained hunger.

Gabriella and Sharpay made their way into town, stopping off at Starbucks for Gabriella to get a shake for breakfast. After the pit stop the duo made their way into the car park of the mall, it was packed. It being a sunny Saturday everyone was out shopping. Gabriella put a hand to her head and winced, the sudden noise and bright light hurt her head. But she got out of the car nonetheless.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, fine" Gabriella gave her friend a weak smile.

Gabriella was subdued all the way around the mall, letting her best friend do the talking.

"And then he was like oh my god I can't believe you and then I walked out" Sharpay finished her rant about her father and looked at her best friend. Something wasn't right. "Gabriella, are you sure you're okay? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks" Gabriella said weakly, but she knew it was the truth. She felt awful. "No, Shar, I don't feel too good. Would you mind taking me home?" Gabriella smiled at the blonde.

"Not at all, let's go." Sharpay half carried Gabriella back to her car and helped her into the front seat.

"Hello? Mrs Montez, hi it's Sharpay. I have Gabriella here and I'm bringing her home, she's not too well." Sharpay phoned to make sure Maria was in and the turned to Gabriella. "It's okay honey, you'll be home in a minute. Gabriella?" Sharpay shook Gabriella. She stirred but did not open her eyes. "Hang in there Gabs."

Gabriella opened her eyes and stared around, she was in her room, in bed but she didn't remember going to bed. The last thing remembered was Sharpay saying she should go home at the mall. Looking around her room she stifled a scream when she saw Troy asleep in the chair beside her bed. He woke at the sound of her scream and yawned, "Nice to know you love me"

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you here. What happened?" Gabriella said as she felt her heartbeat returning to normal.

"You passed out in Sharpay's car yesterday and she brought you home. I carried you upstairs and haven't left your side since." Troy explained, nudging Gabriella over on the bed to make room for him.

"Its true" said a voice from the doorway. Maria was leant against the doorframe unseen by the pair on the bed.

"Mom!" Gabriella squealed, trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Maria pushed Gabriella back into her queen size bed and sat down next to her, "You passed out from exhaustion and flu. There is no way you're going to be up and about for a few days, young lady."

"But.." Gabriella tried to protest.

"No buts, Troy can stay here if he likes but you are not getting out of bed." Maria continued firmly.

"But mom.." Gabriella tried again.

"No buts!" Maria nearly shouted.

"BUT MOM I NEED THE TOILET" Shouted Gabriella, going slightly red.

"Oh, right, well maybe you can get out of bed for that." Maria stated, going slightly pink cheeked.

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Please Review, Izzy xx**


	3. Shock

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year. Please Review, Izzy xx**

Gabriella looked up to see the wonderfully handsome boy at her side was fast asleep. Grinning she snuggled deeper into his arms. She really was the luckiest girl alive, the flu had been nothing more than flu and Maria had let Troy stay for over two weeks now. The Bolton's were away on holiday and Troy had refused to leave Gabriella's side until she was 100% better.

Slowly disentangling herself from Troy's arms, Gabriella went into her ensuite bathroom and looked in the mirror, her skin was worse than usual. Maybe her period was on the way, it was about time. Gabriella was a late starter, being 16 when she got her first period and they hadn't been entirely regular. This meant she and Troy had to extra careful, she couldn't rely on her periods.

"Babe?" Gabriella heard a sleepy mumble come from the adjoining room.

"One minute, Troy" Gabriella called back, finishing pulling a brush through her curly hair. Climbing back into bed she smiled and gave in to the strong arms that were pulling her down.

"Kids? Are you up yet?" Maria called up the stairs to her daughter and Troy. Letting Troy stay over had been a difficult decision, on the one hand she knew full well that Gabriella and Troy were having sex but she also knew they would be careful.

Chad Danforth sat on his bed, flicking through the pages from the diary he's swiped from Gabriella.

_January 12th _

_Troy and I did it! I can't believe it; it was so romantic, on my birthday and everything! So we went to the beach and paddled in the see with gum boots on. That was so much fun, I felt like I was three again and going to the sea for the first time. It was magic. So then we went back to Troy's and he cooked me dinner, macaroni cheese, my favourite. _

_So after dinner, Troy put on some romantic music and we started dancing around the living room, he's such a good dancer! _

_Then we were kissing and he reached behind me and unzipped my dress…_

Chad turned the page quickly; he did not need to read about that. He was glad his best friends were having fun but he didn't want to think about them doing it!

_March 19th _

_Oh My God, I've just been told I'm valedictorian, how cool is that? Anyway have to go, Troy's coming over to celebrate ;)_

_Chad grimaced; he didn't want to imagine his two best friends 'celebrating'. _

_July 29th_

_My period's late again, and I was sick this morning. I hate not being regular, it sucks. Maybe I'll come on today, although I'd rather not. I'm going swimming with Troy and Sharpay. Anyways, catch you later._

Chad looked up from the diary, a look of shock flitting across his handsome face. He hadn't been the most attentive student but even he knew what missed periods and morning sickness could mean. Swallowing hard Chad tried to think about what to do next, he could talk to Troy. No. He didn't want to panic him; he remembered how worried Troy had been when Gabriella had been taken ill, Chad thought he was going to have to get the doctor to sedate him. He'd been so worried, Gabriella was Troy's everything. They'd been inseparable for years, first as best friends and then as lovers. Shivering at the thought of telling Troy he might be a dad at eighteen, Chad got up and put the diary in a drawer. He'd think about it after some food, it was on use trying to think on an empty stomach. That was like a fish trying to swim in the Sahara desert, just not going to happen!

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, walking out of the bathroom in just her underwear.

"Yes baby?" Said Troy, not looking up from the sports magazine he was flicking through.

"Am I fat?" Gabriella moaned, in a baby voice.

"What?!" Exclaimed Troy, looking up from his magazine, his eyes bulging at the sight of his semi-naked girlfriend. " No, never."

Troy sighed as Gabriella returned to the bathroom; he could never understand girls' complexity with their weights. Troy thought to himself, I like my girls how I like my peanut butter, chunky. Although, Gabriella was far from chunky.

"Are you going to eat that, Chaddy?" Amelia, Chad's little sister, pointed her four year old finger at the piece of peanut butter toast halfway to Chad's mouth.

Chad looked down at the chubby four year old and sighed. When his mother had told him she was pregnant he had been so shocked, Chad was 13 and his elder sister, Melody, was 15. It had been a shock for the whole family, most of all Mrs Danforth. Chad had been slightly apprehensive about being a 'big brother'; he was used to being the 'baby' of the family, he was spoilt and didn't want anyone taking that away from him. However, as soon as Amelia Rose Danforth arrived home from the hospital wrapped up in a little pink blanket Chad had been besotted. He couldn't refuse those big brown eyes anything, and that is why he shook his head and handed his perfectly buttered piece of toast over to Amelia.

"Fanksh" Amelia said, her mouth full of toast.

"No problem, princess" Chad ruffled her hair and moved out into the hallway to phone Gabriella. It had to be done; he needed to speak to her. Picking up the receiver he dialled the Montez's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked, hoping it wasn't her mother.

"Chad?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Chad asked, sitting on the floor with his feet on the telephone table, he knew he'd get told off by his mother but that was part of the motivation for doing it.

"Okay thanks." Gabriella said, also sitting down on the floor.

"What are you doing today?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, Troy has to go visit his grandmother in California so I'm mooching." Gabriella sulked.

"Want to come over?" Chad asked, "I'm babysitting MiMi so she'll be around" Chad added, in case this affected Gabriella's choice.

"Of course, I love Amelia, she's so cute" Gabriella immediately sounded happier.

"She has her moments." Chad said, smiling at the small girl who was ensconced in an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

"Be over in five" Gabriella said, putting the phone down.

"Mom, I'm going to Chad's for a bit" Gabriella called to her mother on her way out the door.

Walking along the road Gabriella thought about how she and Troy were so in love, they were perfect for each other. Nothing could split them up, ever.

"Chaddy, Bella's here." Amelia ran to the door squealing, she idolised Gabriella. She'd once been asked what she wanted to be when she was grown up and she'd replied 'I'm gonna be Bella Montez'.

"Hey, sweetie" Gabriella swung the small girl up in her arms smothering her face in kisses.

"Chad said I could watch 'The Wild Thornburry's Movie'" Amelia squealed, this privilege had obviously made her day.

"Wow, aren't you a lucky girl." Gabriella set Amelia on the floor and gave Chad a hug. "Hey Chaddy" Gabriella and Amelia were the only two people who could get away with that nickname.

Chad put the movie on in the den and took Gabriella in to the living room.

"Gabriella?" Chad was fiddling with his hair, twisting a piece round and round his pinkie so it was even curlier than usual, which was no easy task.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked, getting slightly nervous, "Are you okay? You look really nervous, sit down."

"You know when I took your diary that day?" Chad garbled.

"Yes?" Said Gabriella, confusion crossing her pretty face.

"Well I didn't mean to take any home but a few pages fell out in my hand and I tool them home by accident." Chad looked down at his lap like a small child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Right…"Gabriella hoped Chad had a good story because she was starting to get slightly mad.

"And I found them the other day and was just glancing over them when I noticed a sequence of events." Chad stopped, looking quite impressed at himself. Stringing that many syllables together in a sentence that made sense was a big achievement.

"You better start talking fast because I am about to kill you-"

Chad cut Gabriella off, "Your periods" Chad blanched slightly at this word "are late, you're feeling sick in the mornings, you had unprotected sex on more than one occasion-"

Gabriella then cut Chad off and tears began to run down her face, "I'm pregnant" she whispered.


	4. No

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the slow update. I do sort of have an excuse though. I've not been very well. I was in hospital for a while and then I've not been feeling up to writing! Really sorry and I hope you'll keep an eye out for when I can update. Right, I know this story's moving along fast but I want to get on with the plot line, the story is about how Gabriella copes through College. **

**I know it's not a great excuse but…sorry.**

**Love, Peace and hugs, **

**Izzy x**

Chad held Gabriella as her body, wracked with sobs, heaved in his arms. He'd been comforting the distraught girl for an hour now, unable to get a sensible word out of her. All Gabriella would sob was 'no'.

"Gabriella, do you know how long you've been p…?" Chad couldn't bring himself to say the P word.

Sitting up Gabriella looked at Chad through bloodshot eyes. She was surprised at how calm he'd been throughout the whole ordeal; it wasn't like Chad to just whisper encouragements. It was more like Chad to run around screaming like a headless chicken. Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend's best friend and started to cry again. She couldn't be pregnant, she was going to Harvard in the fall, and she was going to be a doctor, like her father. There was no way she could do that with a baby, it just wouldn't work. Gabriella, lost in thought, imagined herself trying to look after a younger version of Amelia. Sure, she liked babies, wanted kids someday, but not at eighteen. She was too young to be a 'mommy', and what would Troy say? She'd been so shocked when she'd discovered Troy was going to be joining her at Harvard; it had been the best day of her life.

_"Gabriella? Hey, Gabs??" Troy came hurtling into the Montez's kitchen creaming at the top of his lungs. _

_"Yes?" Gabriella looked up from the book she was reading from. It was the last day of finals and Gabriella had received her Harvard acceptance letter earlier that very day. _

_"I got in! I got in!" Troy picked his petite girlfriend up and swung her around and around, all the time chanting; "I got in!" _

_"Where?" Gabriella managed to pant, when Troy had set her down on the floor once more. Fear flooded through Gabriella, she didn't want to be stuck at Harvard if Troy was all the way in California or somewhere. Gabriella knew that Troy had applied to UCLA and Yale, among others. Gabriella had been so caught up in her own application process, she'd almost forgotten about Troy's. Gabriella and Troy had been inseparable since sophomore year and it was only at this point Gabriella realised her might have to leave the love of her life. _

_"Errm…" Troy looked down at his feet, shifting slightly. _

_Gabriella's heart almost stopped and tears began to form in her eyes. Troy had been there throughout everything, her father, her mother being away, Taylor and Sharpay. Now Gabriella was going to loose him. As the tears began to fall Troy looked up and a look of shock registered on his perfect features._

_"Bella, what's up honey?" Troy lifted Gabriella out of her chair and brought her back down onto his lap, burying her head in his chest. _

_"I don't want you to leave me, Troy" Gabriella managed, hiccupping. _

_"Hey, Bells, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me-" _

_But Gabriella cut Troy off, "Not if you go to college in California, or even to Yale." Gabriella sobbed harder, saying the words out loud was even harder than thinking them. _

_"Hey, who said anything about UCLA or Yale?" Troy wiped the tears that were streaming down Gabriella's cheeks, "Why don't you ask me where I got in?" Troy asked._

_"Where did you get in?" Gabriella whispered, afraid of the answer. _

_Troy touched his lips to Gabriella's ear and whispered; "Harvard" _

_Gabriella screamed, "You what??" _

_"Yes, baby. I got into Harvard to do Law. What I've always wanted to do." Troy stated, as though he was reciting his two times tables. _

_"What about Basketball? I thought you wanted to be one of the Lakers?" Gabriella asked._

_"No, I enjoy playing Basketball but I enjoyed Law more. Remember when we had to do those College taster weekends last year?" Troy asked._

_"Yes?" Gabriella had gone to Harvard and fallen in love with it. _

_"Well, I went to Yale and looked at Law and Basketball and I preferred Law." Troy said._

_Fresh tears were coursing down Gabriella's face, tears of joy. She was going to Harvard and she was going to be with the only man she loved. _

_"We're going to have the time of our lives" Troy whispered, pulling Gabriella close._

'_The time of their lives'_? Gabriella almost laughed, how could they have the time of their lives if Gabriella was pregnant? It was impossible. Things like this didn't happen to Gabriella, they happened to people who slept around, didn't care who they did or where.

"I must be about 7 weeks." Gabriella whispered.

"Look, Gabriella, I don't know about all the girly bits. You need to tell someone, your mom?" Chad asked.

"No, she'd kill me. She's got so many dreams set out for me. She wants me to be this amazing doctor, and I can't if I've got a baby" Gabriella dissolved again, falling against Chad's chest.

"Okay then. How about Sharpay? Or Taylor?" Chad asked, desperately searching for someone that Gabriella trusted enough to tell. Chad was happy to be a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, but he couldn't deal with all the girly bits.

"Pay" Gabriella sobbed.

"Okay, hang in there. I'll call her." Chad pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit 1, Sharpay was on speed dial. "Shar? Hey, yeah. Listen, can you come over? No, it's not _that._ It's Gabriella, she's here and she need's a girl. No, I can't tell you over the phone. Okay, see you in ten." Chad hung up and wrapped his arms back around the sobbing girl, "Shh, it'll all be okay"

Precisely ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Chad went to answer it. He'd managed to coax Gabriella into the kitchen and she was sat in a chair, a cup of hot, sweet tea in her hands.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay ran to her best friends and pulled her close. He usually neat friend was a mess; her makeup was all down her face, her hair sticking up at odd angles. "What's happened?" Sharpay tried to get Gabriella to talk but Gabriella remained silent. Sharpay turned on Chad who was rather paler than usual, "Spill!" She commanded.

"She might be..pregnant" Chad forced the last word out.

"What?" Sharpay was flabbergasted.

"I read some pages of her diary, put two and two together and came up with four." Chad shrugged.

"Okay, has she done a test?" Sharpay asked, immediately taking control of the situation.

Chad shook his head.

"Right, I'm going down to Pharma to get her a test. You take her to my house; it's nearer to the chemist." Sharpay began to bundle Gabriella into her coat. Gabriella just sat and stared into the distance, none of this was real.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella was in Sharpay's bed, sobbing into a pillow. The journey had been quiet, Chad hadn't known what to say to Gabriella, it was awkward for him but Gabriella barely remembered it.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice crashed through Gabriella's haze of sobs. "Come on, honey. I've got the test" Gabriella looked up through bloodshot eyes and shook her head.

"You need to know, darling." Sharpay, "If you're not…you know, then that's great but if you are then, well, we need to know honey" Sharpay coaxed Gabriella out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

Locking the door Gabriella managed to muster up enough strength and self control to take the test. Looking down at the instructions Gabriella sobbed louder, _three minutes?_ Gabriella began counting in her head; she tried to think of anything that would take her mind of the small white stick. She thought about the time that everybody had thought Tiffany Long was pregnant, that had been in junior year. In the end Tiffany had to drop out of school, she'd never go to College; Gabriella hated the thought of not going to College. Especially when she'd gotten in to Harvard, but maybe it wasn't true. Maybe it was just unlucky coincidence; maybe she wasn't pregnant at all. Gabriella imagined Chad, Sharpay and herself laughing about it in years to come. Looking down at her watch Gabriella counted the seconds until exactly three minutes had passed, when the second hand struck 12 she looked down.

_Positive._


	5. Realisation

**I know there is no excuse so I won't give one. I am sorry for the stupidly long wait on this. Izzy xx**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

**Perfect: Realsation**

Rolling the word around her empty head, Gabriella tried to understand it. _Positive. _As Gabriella came to her senses the shock of what that single word meant set in. She was pregnant. Having a baby. Going to be a mother. Troy was going to be a father. Her mother was going to be a grand-mother. This was not right. Not what was meant to happen. Gabriella shook her head. This could not be happening. She was going to go to medical school; she was going to be a doctor. She couldn't do that with a baby in tow. Her life was over before it had even begun.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice was soft with concern.

Gabriella ignored Sharpay. She could only concentrate on one thing. She was pregnant. As the first tear rolled down her cheek Gabriella slid down the wall to sit on the floor, her legs could not take her weight, she was shaking with fear, anger and humiliation. How? How had they let this happen? They'd always been so careful, at least she'd thought they had.

A knock on the door pulled Gabriella out of her head, the lock turned from the outside and Sharpay opened the door. "My parents have a master key, just in case" she explained. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and her heart filled with love for the small girl, sat on the floor. Sharpay did not think Gabriella looked old enough to look after herself, let alone another human being.

"Oh, Bella" Sharpay slid down the wall to join her friend on the floor. She knew there were no words to take away the hurt that her friend must be feeling right now, all she could do was hold her and let her know that she was there for her, no matter what.

Ten minutes turned into twenty, which turned into half an hour. Finally, after an hour Gabriella looked up at Sharpay who had just been sat rubbing her friends back and singing softly. Singing always calmed Gabriella, she remembered her mother singing to her as a child.

_"Mamma?" A four year old Gabriella looked up at her mother, her eyes full of tears._

_"Yes, beautiful?" Maria asked, she had come running into her daughter's room at two thirty in the morning when she heard the tell tale scream that signified the return of the nightmare. _

_"Where's Papa?" Gabriella asked._

_"Papa's in heaven, with the Angels and Grandma Ellie." Maria replied, lifting her small daughter into her arms and carrying her into her room._

_"But I saw him being hurt Mamma…" Gabriella could not continue, she broke down and buried herself in her mother's chest. Maria knew that ever since Lucien Montez had died, six months previously Gabriella had had recurring nightmares about him._

_Maria shushed her daughter and began to sing;_

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,  
Merry merry king of the bush is he,  
Laugh, kookaburra, laugh, kookaburra,  
Gay your life must be…_

It was that same song that Sharpay was repeating.

"Shar, what am I going to do?" Gabriella whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I don't know Bella, but we'll think of something. Let's get you a drink of water and a clean t-shirt." The one Gabriella was wearing was damp with tears.

Heading out of the bathroom, Gabriella and Sharpay saw Chad sat on Sharpay's bed, reading Vogue.

"Chad, what the hell are you doing?" Sharpay asked, momentarily distracted by the fact that her best friend was sat on her bed reading her magazine.

"It's quite interesting actually, although I think I prefer Cosmopolitan." Chad pointed to another magazine of Sharpay's that he'd discarded on the floor. "Are…" Chad trailed off, unable to phrase the question he really wanted to ask.

No-one replied, Sharpay looked at Gabriella and then nodded, not looking either of her two friends in the eye.

"Well, I don't think there is anything I can say or do to help here so I won't bother. I'll leave now and ring you tomorrow, Gabby. Just remember I'm here for you, whenever you need me. Whether it's night or day. Just call out my name and you know wherever am, I'll come running…" Chad started to sing but was cut off by a glare from Sharpay. "Yeah, anyway you get the message. I love you, Brie." Chad wrapped Gabriella in a huge hug. Kissing the top of her head before sprinting from the room, as fast as his conversed feet would carry him.

After Gabriella had had a drink and changed her clothes her head felt clearer, not clear but clearer. She knew what she had to do next. Looking at her watch she began to think, 5.45, that meant Troy would be home in fifteen minutes. She needed to tell him, as soon as possible. But she knew she needed to do it somewhere that they would definitely not be overheard by either set of parents.

Thanking Sharpay and promising to ring her as soon as she'd spoken to Troy Gabriella left, heading towards the park. She didn't want to see anybody; she knew that if one person asked if she was okay she would cry immediately.

As Gabriella walked through the park she text Troy: **Troy****. Please come to the park ASAP. I'll be under our tree. Please come. G x**

Making her way to the biggest tree in the park she sat under it, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. As she thought about the small being growing inside her a tear rolled down her cheek. It was a tear for loss, anger but most of all love. She couldn't help but love the small being growing inside her womb.

Seven weeks, Gabriella knew from biology class that the baby would be between seven and nine millimetres long. Subconsciously she put her hand on her stomach, under het top. Her hand tingled where it touched the skin.

"Gabriella?" Troy came sprinting up to the tree, calling out his girlfriend's name. He saw her sat there hunched over, her forehead on her knees. "Ells, what's up, baby?" He sat down and pulled Gabriella close to him, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"Troy…" The one word was just a whisper that got carried away in the breeze.

"Ella, princess, I need you to tell me what's upsetting you."

The look of worry in Troy's eyes made Gabriella cry harder, she didn't know how she was going tell Troy. He was going to be a basketball star at college, not a dad. Gabriella knew that he would stand by her, whatever she chose to do. But that was the thing what should she do?

"Troy…"Gabriella started again, but before she could get the words out she'd broken down again.

"Ella, whatever it is we can sort it. We'll work through it. It'll be okay." Troy stroked Gabriella's hair and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella looked up, took a deep breath and said "Troy, I'm pregnant." It was the first time she'd said the words aloud; they tripped and stumbled off her tongue. Gabriella thought they tasted bitter in her mouth. She didn't like the sound of them, but it was something she would have to get used to.

"What?" Troy was dumbfounded, sure he'd heard Gabriella wrong.

"Troy, I'm pregnant." Gabriella repeated again, her eyes becoming dry at the sobering words. It was true, and it was not going away. No matter how many tears Gabriella cried, no matter how many times she screamed. She had to deal with this.

"Oh lord. How?" Troy just stared at Gabriella, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "I mean I know how I just mean…how could we have been so careless?" Troy looked down, as if suddenly expecting to see a bulging bump under Gabriella's t-shirt but her stomach was a flat as ever. "How far along are you?"

"I think about seven weeks, but I'm not 100% sure" Gabriella looked deep into Troy's eyes. "And you believe me that it's yours?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, I know that you return the love I have for you, I have no doubt." Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms, "Oh Ella. What are we going to do?" Troy murmured into the soft, sweet smelling hair.

"I don't know, Troy. I just don't know."


End file.
